Un ideal bien forjado
by FutureyourmindMX
Summary: pequeña historia de un joven que intenta crecer y apoyar a mexico xD... disfrutenla


**Un ideal bien forjado**

Mi nombre es José, he crecido en un ambiente tranquilo en el bonito país de México, en donde a pesar de los problemas que se ven diariamente, he crecido con una buena educación a base de enseñanzas que me han otorgado mis padres.

A pesar de que muchas parejas hoy en México están en una relación regular o simplemente están a punto de desaparecer; mis padres están en una buena, ellos son jóvenes y tuvieron un estudio hasta la universidad, y aun que ellos me manden a estudiar, no significa que yo no quiera, bueno, hasta cierto punto claro, ya que como todo niño es difícil el no voltear a ver a las matemáticas u otras materias con una mala cara; otra cosa que me molesta como a todos es el levantarnos temprano, eso si deja cansancio y unos ojos rojos.

Hace unos pocos días he visto en clases la gran materia de historia, bueno ahora lo pienso así, porque la maestra nos habló de como México empezó a crecer en la economía, o como ella le llama "ámbito económico", me sorprendí como fue cambiando México y como cada vez se trataba de superar, también nos habló de cambios que jamás se habían hecho y que tal vez ninguna persona los había pensado antes, pero que aun así dieron un reflejo positivo, y aunque no tuviera nada que ver de lo que nos habló con lo que estábamos viendo en clase, la profesora nos quiso enseñar un poco más, me gusta que ella ponga siempre empeño en las clases; yo quisiera que también otros niños tuvieran una maestra como la mía para que no se aburrieran en clase de historia.

Con lo que vi en clases tome valentía así que decidí preguntarle a mis padres, porque para mí son y siempre serán la fuente más confiable, así que les pregunte sobre cómo podía yo mejorar a México, a lo que mi mama desconcertada me contestó diciéndome que podría empezar en la familia ayudando, y aunque no fuera suficiente la respuesta para mí, tuve que aceptarla, durante varios días la respuesta caminó hacia ningún lugar por mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera llegar a una buena conclusión, porque no sabía cómo ayudaría eso.

Otro día fui con francisco, el de la tiendita que está cerca de mi casa, porque casi siempre voy con él en las tardes, enseguida de esto casi siempre él me regala un dulce, cuando fui decidí preguntarle lo mismo que a mis papás, en pocos segundos se desenvolvió sin control sermón de media hora¡, diciéndome varias cosas e incluso se llegó a salir del tema en varias ocasiones, y aunque no entendí mucho, alcance a escuchar sobre cómo se manejaban las empresas, entonces le dije que me hablara un poco más de eso, así pues haciéndome recordar de lo que la maestra nos había hablado ya, sobre como las empresas llegaron a México.

Francisco me hablo sobre como es que en la actualidad se conforman las empresas, así como también como se dirigen, como tienen sus reglas y hasta de cómo se las arreglan para crecer cada vez más.

Y aunque no fue mucho lo que me dijo, deprisa mi mente se llenó de varias ideas,

Al irme de la tiendita francisco me dijo que cuando quisiera podía ayudarle porque sabía que me había interesado, y que el me daría algo de dinero, pero en aquel momento no le conteste y decidí irme, cuando me fui mi mente ya estaba saturada de ideas, ahora estaba en mi mundo, al llegar a casa mamá no dijo nada porque sabría adonde me había ido; al terminar el día le comente lo que me había dicho Francisco, ella me dijo que podía ir un ratito en las tardes, supongo que acepto por el entusiasmo que traía en mi rostro, también creo que me quería apoyar, porque sabía que seguía pensando en cómo ayudar a México y aunque esa no era la respuesta podía servirme.

Al día siguiente comencé a ayudarle, no tarde en darme cuenta de varias cosas que ayudaron a crecer mis ideas, note que la gente se lleva una gran sonrisa cuando se le trata bien y con una buena sonrisa en la cara del que vende mejora a la sociedad, también a veces él se quedaba platicando con alguien y si venían muchos, a mí me tocaba atender así es que empecé a notar que el platicar retrasa el negocio, otra de las cosas era que se tiene que hacer las cuentas de todo para poder tener un control, que aunque es aburrido sirve por si cualquier cosa llegara a pasar.

Paso mucho tiempo cuando a los 14 años decidí por fin empezar a trabajar en distintos lados, gracias a relaciones o a veces por mi propia cuenta lograba encontrar buenos empleos, trabaje en tiendas de ropa, tiendas comerciales aún más grandes, después empecé a subir de puesto y acrecer, pero siempre con la idea de ayudar a México, tuve varias experiencias algunas malas y otras buenas pero siempre me recordaba mi propósito para no desviarme del camino que quería seguir, también nunca deje de observar cómo se movía todo entre vendedor y clientes.

Paso el tiempo y cumplí mis 18, pero nunca desapareció mi ideal, ahora que era mayor podía abrir alguna tienda en la que ahora a mí me tocaría ser el dueño, pero intente no abrir los típicos locales, si no ¡innovar¡ como meter varias cosas que son buenas de cada tipo de tienda en solo una, y así irla transformando día con día para hacerla mejor, porque si no la gente se aburriría.

A si pues, decidí llevar a cabo el proyecto, primero comencé con amigos que no tenían trabajo a preguntarles que si me ayudaban presentándoles un proyecto de una empresa que manejara de varias cosas, serian distintas tiendas con distintos productos de la misma empresa, y como era demasiado decidimos abrir pequeños locales que se unían, siendo de la misma empresa en la que todos aportaríamos dinero tiempo y personas que conociéramos para que quisieran trabajar y así ayudar, a mí no me importaba que el negocio no fuera mío, cuando les dije sobre mi idea en verdad recordé aquellos días en donde preguntaba a francisco y a mi mama de cómo podía ayudar a México, por eso cuando les dije mi sonrisa ya no podía detenerse, era tan grande como una media luna, era una gran y bonita experiencia para mi empezar a intentar abrir un negocio, el cómo todos aceptaban y aportaban datos e ideas me alegraba.

En poco tiempo empezamos poco a poco a juntar lo que necesitábamos hasta que en dos años, por fin abrimos, todos fueron a la gran apertura, claramente todos se sorprendieron pero más los que me habían ayudado a abrir el negocio, tal vez era por la publicidad o tal vez porque querían ver algo nuevo, pero ese día muchas personas fueron.

Finalmente habíamos abierto siempre vendíamos bastante y cada vez crecíamos más, empezamos a hacer grandes locales y a abrir en varios lugares cuando menos lo pensaba ya éramos nacionalmente reconocidos, ahora era realmente feliz, mi mama estuvo muy orgullosa y a mí eso me puso muy a gusto con migo mismo.

En la actualidad algunos de nosotros no sabemos cómo avanzar pero en verdad no es nada difícil solo es proponértelo, intentar innovar, así como también cambiar las reglas un poco, también siempre tratar de que el negocio ayude a la sociedad, que nunca dejen de proponerse metas para así cumplirlas en cuanto se pueda, crear en ellos su propio futuro y pensar no solo en ellos si no en todos, otro de los puntos seria la unión entre locales, porque dos mentes piensan mejor que una y aunque se encuentren diferencias, se intenten arreglar porque eso hace que se tambalee todas tus ideas haciendo por consecuencia el término de una buena empresa, supe que lo que mi mama me había dicho si servía porque por ayudarle me volví responsable una de las cualidades necesarias, Francisco fue el que me ayudo si no fuera por el pudiera haber sido distinta la historia, así que decidí traerlo a la empresa, ahora él también es un importante socio.

Finalmente pudimos crecer mundialmente, también empezamos a dar conferencias desde secundaria hasta personas ya grandes, todos decidimos apoyar varias ideas, para que en poco tiempo no seamos la única empresa en México si no una de las miles que pueden haber, así pues expandiendo todo el mercado de México por todo el mundo poniéndolo como debería de ser un primer mundista.

Bryant Hernandez Sandoval


End file.
